Letting Go
by Michelle Richard
Summary: Kylie’s life had been one of nightmares but that all changed when she joined the WWE.  Now her past is threatening to catch up with her.  Can John Cena help the pretty diva learn to let go before all hope is lost?  John Cena X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

--

Kylie Saunders pushed open the door to her apartment, excitement racing through her veins. Throwing her gym bag on the ground next to the door, Kylie dropped her keys on the hallway table as she hurried into the kitchen.

"Devon? You here?" Kylie called out as she opened the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water. As she waited for an answer, Kylie drained half the bottle in one breath. Twisting the top back on, she placed the remaining water on the counter.

"Devon?" She called out a little louder.

When she still didn't get an answer, Kylie's forehead knotted in confusion. Normally Devon was home by the time she returned from the gym and since their apartment wasn't very large, she knew that he should be able to hear her calling. Since Kylie didn't hear the shower running or the TV, she couldn't figure out why Devon wasn't answering her. Leaving the tiny kitchen, she wandered into the bedroom in the back.

At the doorway Kylie let out a small cry of surprise, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. Eyes wide open, Kylie surveyed the disaster of the normally neat room. Clothes were thrown everywhere, the closet doors stood open, and the dresser drawers were all pulled out. Kylie's first instinct was that someone had robbed them but as she continued to look around she noticed that her jewelry hadn't been touched and the only things missing seemed to be Devon's things.

"No, no, no." Kylie didn't even realize that she was speaking aloud as she shook her head, unwilling to believe that Devon had left her.

Kylie backed away from the door, turning she fled to the living room, snagging her cell phone on the way. Quickly she hit the speed dial for Devon, waiting impatiently for him to answer as she paced around the small room.

"Hi. You've reached Devon's phone. You know what to do."

"Devon? Where are you? I got home today and the room is a mess. Anyway, call me as soon as you get this so I know that you're okay." Kylie paused for a second. "Okay, well I miss and love you. Call me soon." Kylie hung up the phone sinking to the couch.

As her mind raced with all sorts of possibilities, Kylie sat on the couch staring at the blank wall across from her, willing the phone to ring. Exhaustion from the day soon over took her and before she knew it, Kylie fell asleep on the couch.

When she woke several hours later, Kylie blinked her eyes several times, trying to figure out where she was. The first thing that Kylie remembered was the phone call that she received as she was leaving the gym. Excitement burned through her veins as she recalled the conversation.

Suddenly the memory of the destroyed bedroom stripped Kylie of any and all excitement. Frowning, she looked down at the phone that she had clutched in her hand willing there to be a message or at least a missed call but only a blank screen stared back at her. An empty feeling took up root in her stomach as Kylie pushed herself off the couch. For a couple of minutes, Kylie stood in front of the couch trying to figure out what to do. Her mind flashed back to when she had met her brother for lunch several months ago. She had excitedly told him that she was going to be moving in with Devon.

"_You can't to this Ky." Greg gripped his sister's arms._

"_Why not?" Kylie shrugged off her brother's hands. "It's the perfect solution. I need a place to stay once my lease is up and since Devon and I have been dating for almost a year this time; it's time for us to take that next step." _

"_This isn't a good idea." Greg shook his head. "Devon's just going to end up hurting you like his done every other time."_

"_It's different this time." Kylie insisted. "I don't know why you can't just be happy for me."_

"_Because I know what he's going to do. As soon as your heart is fully engaged, he'll run off, breaking it once again." Greg snatched a cherry tomato off of Kylie's salad, popping it in his mouth with a wide smile as she glared playfully at him._

"_He's changed." Kylie slapped at Greg's hand as he tried to steal one of her olives. "Things are going to be different."_

_Greg sighed. "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?" _

_Kylie shook her head. "I believe Devon when he says that everything will be different."_

"_I hope to God that you're right." Greg ran a large hand through his blond hair that was so similar to Kylie's. "I don't know if I could handle watching you get hurt again."_

_Kylie smiled at the obvious concern in her brother's voice. "Thanks for looking out for me but things will be okay."_

_Greg just shook his head at Kylie's naiveté. "Well I gotta get back to the office." Leaning over he kissed the top of the petite blonde's head. "Watch out for yourself, okay kiddo?"_

_Kylie wrinkled her nose at her brother's pet name for her. "I'll be okay. Stop worrying so much."_

"_I can't help it. That's what big brother's do." Greg ruffled Kylie's hair as he stood up and dropped some bills on the table. "Call me if you need help moving."_

_Kylie nodded absentmindedly as she started to make a mental list of things she needed to accomplish in the week that she had left before she moved._

Kylie blinked back tears that threatened to fall as she shook her head to rid herself of the memory. Refusing to believe that her brother was right once again, Kylie dialed Devon's number again. When she got his voicemail again, she quickly left another message asking him to call her.

Running a weary hand over her face, Kylie made her way into the kitchen to see if she could find something to eat. Even though she wasn't hungry, she knew that she needed to keep her strength up. Pulling out a leftover grilled chicken breast, Kylie quickly chopped it up and constructed a salad that could rival any five star restaurants.

Carrying her salad back into the living room, Kylie flipped on the TV so that the apartment didn't feel so lonely. Finding a channel that was running an _X-File_ marathon, Kylie began to pick at her salad as she watched Mulder and Scully race to find the truth.

Hearing the faint strains of _Home Sweet Home_, Kylie realized that she had left her phone in the kitchen. Setting her salad on the coffee table, Kylie rushed to grab her phone before it went to voicemail. Without taking the time to look at the caller ID, Kylie flipped her phone open.

"Hello?" She asked breathlessly, hope coloring her voice.

"Hey sis." Greg's cheerful voice tumbled through the phone lines.

"Oh, hey Greg." Kylie tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice but she knew that she had failed when Greg's voice took on a steely tone.

"He did it again, didn't he?" Greg's voice was tight with anger.

Hearing her brother voice her greatest fear, Kylie couldn't stop a tear as it slid silently down her face. "Don't jump to conclusions." Kylie struggled to keep her voice even. "I don't know what's going on yet."

"Come on, Ky. You do know what's going on; you just don't want to admit it yet." Greg knew that his voice sounded harsh but he was trying his best to control his anger.

Kylie shook her head even though she knew that Greg couldn't see her. "No." She stubbornly said. "He didn't leave again. I know that there is a good explanation."

"Ky, don't do this." Greg's voice became gentle. "Don't put yourself through this again. You know that he's gone and this time he probably won't be coming back. You need to move on with your life."

Kylie's reserve broke and tears began to fall in earnest. "I don't know if I can." She whispered. "Devon helped define who I am."

"No!" Greg practically shouted, hating Devon with ever fiber in his body for making his little sister doubt herself. "You know exactly who you are and you don't need that loser to tell you what it is."

Wiping at her tears, Kylie tried to believe as her brother did but it was hard. For as long as she could remember she had always been Devon's girl. He had been the one to help get her interested in wrestling. He had been there every step of the way, encouraging her, helping her, and in general being her loudest fan. Kylie had never been blinded to Devon's faults. She knew that he had a tendency to pull away when things got to serious but she never forgot what he had told her after he left the first time.

Upon his return, Devon had woven a complex story about his dysfunctional family. He had explained that he had grown up the middle of twelve children and his parents hadn't had enough love to go around. His father had beaten him and his siblings, saying that they weren't worth anything while his mother watched with weary eyes, too tired to even say a kind word to her son. Devon had grown up to believe that he wasn't worth love so he had hardened his heart and when Kylie had started to break through that wall he had constructed, Devon had gotten scared so he had split. When he finally realized that he needed Kylie, he had come running back.

That wasn't the last time that Devon had left Kylie. Every time that Kylie thought things were going well and that maybe everything would be okay, Devon would pull up stake and leave her heartbroken. A couple of days later Devon would call her and tell her that he needed time but would always ask Kylie to wait for him, which, of course, she always agreed to do. Then a couple of months to a year later he would return, all apologetic saying that things would be different, that he was different. Kylie always took him back and for awhile things would be different and Kylie would let herself begin to hope that finally things would work only to have the vicious cycle repeat just as she was letting her heart love again. A part of Kylie knew that she really needed to break out of the relationship but the rest of her just couldn't do it. She had been with Devon since she was fifteen and he had convinced her that she couldn't survive without him.

"Ky? You still there?" Greg was concerned when Kylie didn't say anything for several seconds.

Kylie took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm still here. Just thinking about things. I know that you think Devon is the lowest of the low but he'll be back, you just wait and see."

"Kylie, don't." Greg pleaded. "Please come stay with me until this whole matter is resolved. You know that this cycle is only going to repeat itself until you do something about it."

Refusing to accept what her brother was telling her even though part of her already knew the truth; Kylie simply hung up the phone so that she didn't have to listen to Greg any more. Almost immediately her phone started to ring again. Kylie glanced at the caller ID and seeing her brother's number, she hit the button to ignore the call.

Pressing her fingertips to her pounding temples, Kylie shut her eyes, unwilling to let the tears that lurked behind her eyelids to fall. Slowly, Kylie made her way to the bedroom, reassuring herself that Devon would call the next day and they would be able to work everything out. As she slipped off to sleep, Kylie suddenly remember that in one week she was suppose to report to the WWE headquarters to that she could sign her contract. From there she would be joining the Raw roster.

**A/N:** _I know that there really isn't any wrestling in this chapter but I promise it is coming. This chapter is necessary to the rest of the story so I had to write it. I hope that everyone will stick with the story as Kylie begins to meet the wrestlers in the next chapter. As always, please review. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

--

Kylie stared up at the tall building in front of her, apprehension slowly spreading through her body. Gripping her purse tightly, Kylie quickly climbed the stairs. Reaching for the door, Kylie was nearly bowled over by an irate John Cena hurrying out the building. Kylie let out a little squeak as she jumped back so she didn't get run over. Unfortunately she forgot that she was wearing high heels and she lost her balance. Arms flailing, Kylie tried to keep from falling on her butt.

"Whoa." An amused male voice said from behind seconds before Kylie felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, ensuring that she didn't fall.

"Thanks." Kylie muttered, letting her long hair fall to cover her face so that her mystery rescuer couldn't see the blush that stained her cheeks. Without turning around, she pulled out of his arms and hurried into the building, cursing herself for not paying more attention.

With a sigh, Kylie made her way to the bank of elevators on the far wall. Remembering the instructions that had been left on her voice mail, she hit the up button and waited impatiently for an elevator to arrive.

Kylie took a moment to study the reflection that stared back at her from the stainless steel doors. She knew that her skin was drawn and there were bags under her eyes that even makeup couldn't cover. The last couple of days had been more stressful than she had imagined.

The morning after finding Devon gone, Kylie had woken up to find that she had left the TV on and her salad on the table. Quickly disposing of the leftover food, Kylie had set about straightening up the apartment, wanting it to look perfect when Devon returned. While she waited for word from Devon, she had reviewed the package of information that the WWE had sent to her by messenger.

When she still hadn't heard from Devon by the end of the second day, Kylie started to get worried. She had continued her normal training, trying to pretend that everything was okay. On the morning of the third day when Kylie tried to call Devon's phone, she got a recording saying that the number she was attempting to call was no longer in service and to please check the number to make sure that it was correct. Panic began to claw at the back of Kylie's throat as she checked the number before hitting send. When she received the message second time, Kylie dropped her phone, staring at it as if she expected it to come alive and bite her.

Over the course of the next couple of days, the realization that Devon was most likely gone for good began to sink in. Kylie knew that it was pointless for her to keep the tiny apartment since she would be on the road more often than not so she made arrangements with her landlord to get out of her contract early. She had quickly packed up her meager belongings, leaving the furniture in the apartment for the next tenant. The items that she couldn't take with her on the road, Kylie had left at her brother's place.

The dinging of the elevator doors brought Kylie out of her stupor. Stepping into the car, she heard someone call out for her to hold the elevator, reaching out Kylie stopped the doors from closing.

"Thanks." Jeff Hardy said breathlessly with a grin as he rushed into the elevator.

Kylie smiled politely and nodded her head before turning her attention to the numbers that began to flash rapidly upwards. Even though she wasn't looking at Jeff, she could feel him staring at her. There had been a time when she would have cracked a joke but Devon had always told her that her jokes weren't funny and more often than not, just embarrassed her, so instead she held her tongue waiting to see if Jeff said anything.

"Are you okay?" Jeff finally asked, breaking the silence.

Startled, Kylie turned towards him. "Yes." She answered simply, confusion coloring her voice.

"I saw John nearly knock you over earlier. Just wanted to make sure you were okay." Jeff said in way of explanation.

"Ah." Kylie nodded her head. "I guess I have you to thank for not letting me end up on my ass out there."

Jeff grinned. "You sure do."

Silence once again descended upon the car and Kylie was relieved when it stopped on her floor. Without saying anything to Jeff, she stepped off the elevator and hurried down the long hall to the human resource department.

After spending a rather overwhelming hour in human resources, Kylie made her way back down to the main level of the WWE headquarters. In her hand she clutched a copy of her schedule. Since she was new to the Raw roster, Kylie was going to be starting out wrestling at home shows for the first couple of weeks before making her television debut. Even though she wasn't going to be participating in the televised events, it had been made very clear to her that she was expected to be at every event.

Hearing a male voice call her name out, Kylie felt her heart skip a beat. Since no one knew her name, Kylie foolishly hoped that Devon had somehow found out where she was and had showed up to surprise her. Spinning around, a huge smile on her face, Kylie eagerly scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar face.

Finally she spotted Jeff running towards her, waving his arms like a madman. Instantly her heart dropped and she knew that a look of disappointment crossed her face. Quickly schooling her features so that she wouldn't hurt Jeff's feelings, Kylie waited patiently for him to catch up with her.

"Damn woman. You move fast." Jeff stopped next to her, making a big show of being out of breath.

Kylie couldn't help but feel a tiny tug on her lips at his antics since she knew that he was probably in tip top shape. Quietly she waited for him to finally get around to why he had stopped her.

"So I hear that you're our newest diva." Jeff finally stood up straight, breathing with ease, a dead giveaway that his actions before had all been an act.

Confusion once again descended upon Kylie but she kept her facial expression bland. With a tiny nod of her head, she confirmed that she was indeed the new diva. Hoping to keep the conversation to a minimum, Kylie glanced at her watch pointedly.

"We've heard rumors that one of the independent wrestlers was going to be getting an invitation to join the roster. Are they making you go through OVW first?" Jeff was either completely oblivious to her desire to leave or just plain ignoring it. Kylie decided it had to be the latter by the unrepentant grin on Jeff's face.

"I will not be attending OVW." Kylie answered Jeff's question but didn't expand on it.

"So that means you will be hitting the road right away." Jeff nodded his head. "I'm going to guess that they want to start with the house show this Friday."

Kylie was slightly astounded by Jeff's insight. Silently she nodded her head. A couple of years ago, Kylie would have welcomed the excuse to talk to someone. When she had been younger, she had loved meeting new people and learning about their lives. She had always been a very open person, both with her emotions and life. Devon had curtailed that trait very quickly. He had informed her that no one liked a chatterbox and that she needed to learn how not to be read so easily. He claimed that it was for her own good so that some scum bag couldn't take advantage of her. Now it was habit for her to clam up and shield herself from the world. Greg always told her that it wasn't a good thing and that he missed the fun loving girl that she had use to be but Kylie truly believed that Devon only had her best interest in heart.

Kylie's silence didn't seem to bother Jeff though. "Well I must say that I am thankful that we are getting fresh talent. The women's division could use a good shake up." Jeff turned his head as he heard someone calling his name. Waving his hand at the beautiful young lady standing at the top of the steps, Jeff turned back to Kylie. "Well I must leave you know but Kylie Saunders, let me say it has been a pleasure meeting you."

Jeff offered Kylie one more charming smile before bounding back up the stairs. Kylie watched in amusement as Jeff picked the petite brunette up, spinning her around before setting her on the ground and kissing her soundly.

Shaking her head at Jeff's antics, Kylie turned around and continued on her way to the hotel where she had already gotten a room. It wasn't until later that evening when she was getting ready for bed that the question of how Jeff knew her name entered her head. Kylie mulled it over for a couple of minutes before deciding that it wasn't a big deal. Pushing the thought from her head, Kylie looked over her schedule one more time before climbing into bed and turning out the lights.

**A/N:** _Here's the second chapter. Finally the wrestlers make an appearance. It doesn't seem like anyone is reading this story so if I don't get any reviews I'm going to take the story down. If you like the story and want me to continue please let me know. Also the third chapter may be a little slow in coming since I didn't have as much time to write this past weekend as I would have liked but I promise it is on it's way. So please, read, enjoy, and review!_


End file.
